The traditional process for making asynchronous digital subscriber line (ADSL) performance adjustments is based on measurements of line performance parameters, such as signal noise margin and relative capacity. These line performance parameters do not directly measure the actual data transfer rate provided by an ADSL connection. Further, line performance adjustments are typically made using a manual process that depends on a particular technician's preferences, experience, and judgment. This manual process often leads to inaccurate performance adjustments and is typically error-prone. Even after an ADSL line has been adjusted, the actual data transfer performance of the ADSL line may be better, the same, or may be worse since the customer experience and data transfer rates are not directly measured or calculated during the adjustment process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of adjusting DSL line performance.